


Crimson Dusk

by fallingsnow6136



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ai and hajime supporting characters, Android Yuujin, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Dark, Dark Shiro (Voltron), F/M, Gen, M/M, Matt and Commander Holt also supporting, Multi, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136
Summary: A chance meeting between Oozora Mio and the witch Haggar leads to a whirlwind rollercoaster of chaos and darkness for Team Voltron and the Applidrivers. With the life of loved ones and the whole universe at risk of being destroyed, can our team of heroes work together to stop this dangerous duo? Read to find out!
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Katsura Rei/Shinkai Haru, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Who remembers 'Crimson Dusk'? Well, it's been reworked into a crossover between Appmon and Voltron: Legendary Defender. I have written this in a way that even if you are not a part of either fandom, you should be able to understand and enjoy this story. I would like to thank 'Gheloured' from Fanfiction.net and my other betareader 'Crystal_leris' for helping me out with this story. I appreciate you both.

  1. **Best Served Cold**



Revenge, anger, bitterness, hate were things that only grew thicker in time for Mio Oozora. Seven years had passed since Leviathan had been defeated. Even after this time, the thought of those children made her blood boil. Her hands itched to just wrap her hands around their neck. There was only one thing that kept her from going on a blind revenge spree. The image of Yuujin, no, of her weapon, of YJ-14, rising once more to assist her in ruling a world which now shunned her. He had failed her. He had ruined everything at the last moment. There was no way Haru Shinkai would have been able to truly make the choice to sacrifice his best friend. If her disobedient pet had not intervened, she would be Leviathan’s right hand and humanity would be under their control. Because of his failure – because of his mistakes, she had been forced to go on the run. She was just doing humanity a favour, after all.

With all the drama and pointless conflict, they wasted their time on, it was a small miracle that they got anywhere. Sometimes, she would move from country to country, using her inventions to hide her signal while other times, she would hide in AR Fields until it was night. The AR fields provided her a place to stay that was somewhere between the Human World and the Deep Web. Only certain people had access to it, such as the Applidrivers or Leviathan’s most trusted workers. Whenever she was in the AR Field, she would use this time to find a place she could hide out without moving. She couldn’t stay in the AR Field for long because it was a sure way to be discovered. Revenge on her pet – and his friends – would have to wait until the right time. Mio had never been known for her patience, even by Leviathan, but these seven years had taught her a lot. One day, as she searched in the AR Field, she managed to track a ship, one she had never seen before. Having been on the run consecutively for a couple of days now, the woman had felt her strength begin to falter, so she decided to rest in this AR Field. She had pushed her brown hair into a ponytail as it had grown to below her waist and got in the way of her work. This ship had a different frequency, a different energy to any she had ever seen. What was it? Something from another world? Cloud had been up to space but the energy from his jet was nowhere near as powerful as this one.

Her fingers flew across the keyboard of her mini-computer. This was her chance! She could do this, finally, find a place through that ship to land safely. No more running. This was…so much bigger than any invention she had ever created. With a few more brushes past the keyboard, a portal opened. It swallowed her in, causing her surroundings to disappear from around her. As she came to a landing, her back felt cold as she came to settle on the ground, sending a shiver through her. This caused her to get to her feet, her movements were so quick as if she were flying to hide behind one of the machines. This way, they wouldn't detect her. Amazing. Even their machines were much more advanced. The bustling sounds of footsteps could be heard clearly, and her nose twisted in distaste as what smelt like wasted petrol hit her. No, she didn’t have the time to sit and marvel at how amazing the ship was. She needed information on where she was. Using her technology, she hid her visibility so the mechanical robots walking around did not see her. Thinking of the term ‘robot’ made her see red once more and her fists clenched as she gritted her teeth. Those robot guards worked on command – on the command of whoever their master was, without questioning the command. Without even attempting to think of the reason why they were acting under those instructions. That was how Yuujin Oozora – no, YJ-21 now should have been. Everything was going to perfection if it weren’t for the human emotions he had begun to feel. He’s not supposed to feel emotions! He was just made for destruction – that was supposed to be his only task, the only thought that he was programmed to think. He was programmed to be the ideal best friend to Shinkai Haru, Denemon’s grandson, and a crucial link to Minerva, from which Leviathan was born. Leviathan had been the most powerful Super A.I. to ever exist. How…how had that Haru brat managed to brainwash him otherwise? _It is a question I still don’t have the answer to. The authorities after Leviathan’s defeat never let me get close enough to my pet to find out what could have changed his programming. But maybe, now that might change._

Continuing to move on zero visibility in the ship, she managed to find the emergency exit. There was a small pentagonal trapdoor. She knew that she couldn't breathe in open space, so she tampered with her machines. A flick input sketchpad appeared in front of her and soon enough, a red shield surrounded her. Believing she was finally prepared, she finally jumped right on the sign marked ‘EXIT’, being released into open space. She looked around, heart leaping as she realised where she had ended up. Being in space was a new experience. Wow, this was amazing but still, there could be people here and it took her a moment to realise that she was no longer on zero visibility. It had disappeared the moment she had exited the ship, so she began moving. It shouldn’t be too difficult to find a quiet place here. _At least I’m not being hunted down here, so that’s always a good start._

After what felt like an eternity of searching, she finally came across a deserted wasteland. It was an open area of space, with broken asteroids and waste scattered on the ground, but she was floating in mid-air. She supposed that was due to the gravity of space-time. She looked for a place she could land. There didn’t look to be many people here – this place was perfect to set up her headquarters. She pulled down her bag, setting it around her shoulders like a handbag before catching sight of a strange creature that seemed to have a whole island on its back. Interesting – was this some sort of alien species of a whale? It had the body of a whale but on top of it was an island filled with lush green trees and small patches of grass. Her eyes lit up as she ran forward like an eager child at Christmas and once the whale-alien creature was close enough, she jumped onto his back. This island was the perfect hide-out and it took at most 20 minutes to get everything set up for her, beginning to analyse the creature she was currently on. The more information she had, the better.

* * *

Four decaphoebes. Four Earth years. It didn’t matter how it was spun but it had been made certain that the mighty heroic robot Voltron would never return. The hope of the universe no longer existed. Space – the universe – everything would soon belong to her and Earth would be the last to be conquered. The leaders of many planets stood behind her and as with the witch’s eyes yellow eyes bore into the sight of the universe from her Chambers, everything looked simply perfect. Everything was going according to plan.

“Mistress Haggar?” A voice said and Haggar did not look up from her position, peering into her globe.

“What do you need, Ilrus?” Haggar said, voice calm and cold, but a small trace of irritation could be heard in her voice. “Be quick.”

“There is a foreign creature that has entered into space,” Ilrus reported. “An Earthling, but there is something different about her. She is currently residing in the wastelands. Should we dispose of her?”

Haggar paused for a moment. An Earthling – it should have been impossible for anyone to cross over from Earth, given the magical barriers that had been put in place. “Is it someone from Team Voltron?”

“No,” Ilrus said firmly. “That is a definite negative, Mistress. It is not someone familiar nor someone who has entered here before.”

“I see,” Haggar returned calmly. If it was fresh blood, maybe they could prove useful. She gathered her energy around the globe, to move to the location of the wastelands and the person’s image came through clearly in her globe. It was a young Earthling woman with shoulder-length wavy brown hair and round-rimmed glasses. She was surrounded by various tools and seemed to be analysing everything around her. Haggar narrowed her focus on the tools, eyes widening only slightly. For a human, the tools she had were impressive. All her tools used for experimentation were powered by her magic but this woman had managed to make tools simply with her brain.

Who knew an Earthling could have this much potential? Maybe she would forgive this woman for crossing over into her territory because she seemed to have some interesting potential in her. _She might be the key to getting the Champion back and destroying Voltron for good. If she’s useful, she’ll be allowed to live. Just like Shiro._

It may have been four years, but her wounds were still fresh as if it all happened yesterday. Losing the clone of the Champion and Lotor being killed were scars that she would not forget so easily. Not now when she knew that Lotor was her son – Voltron would pay dearly for killing him so mercilessly. After all, was it not a human saying that was infamous for claimed the punishment for murder to be an eye for an eye? Not to mention, thievery. The Champion belonged to her – just as Lotor had and she would make sure to do whatever she could to gain one of them back at least. _After all, turning the cards in the deck towards me has always been my specialty._ Taking back all the planets that Voltron had freed was only the beginning of everything.

She had been watching as Voltron simply left Lotor and just vanished. How easily the Black Paladin had seemed to forgive his brother, despite almost dying at his hand was still strange to her, even if she understood it after regaining her memories. _It was foolish of me to underestimate their bond – I won’t make that mistake again._

“You can go now, Ilrus,” Haggar said calmly. “This person is of no threat to us. Do not attack or send Galra fleets to her unless I instruct you to do so.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ilrus said and left her to go back to her thoughts. Once he left, the door closed behind him and her eyes drifted to the photograph on the side. It was of herself as Honerva with Zarkon with a much younger Lotor, her hand on her little boy’s shoulder. He was smiling, eyes eager, and full of spirit, something he had been since the day he was left to die by Team Voltron. _Don’t worry, Lotor. I won’t let anything be in vain._ Her eyes, cold as ice, her magic begins to circle her hands as her globe’s image changed, bringing the Voltron Paladins into focus, her gaze stopping at Shiro, as a memory resurfaced inside her mind as if it had happened only yesterday.

_Shiro looked pale, his eyes dilated as he sat back up. Despite his panting of breath and the way his hands shook, Haggar could tell he still had the strength to go to the arena. Most of her subjects, other than Sendak, and a few others would collapse after four hours of experimentation, not willing to go to the arena. He truly was the Champion, the most exceptional of all her experiments. Sendak was powerful but he had been trained as a Galra from a young age before he even knew the meaning of war. Shiro, on the other hand, was a mere human – but when it came to power, a strong will, and his desire to protect, he was as strong as any Galra – possibly even stronger. Maybe this would be more fun if she raised the stakes a little._

_“Champion,” Haggar spoke, voice cold as her gaze hovered over him sharply. “Your opponents will be making for the kill this time, not just for defeating but using the Galra methods. Victory or Death. Kill or be killed.” She knew somehow that he was going to win. She had seen his strength – the way he had endured the agonising pain from her serum and nobility went out the window when self-preservation became involved._

_“So now you want me to murder my opponents too?” Shiro said, eyes blank as he stared ahead._

_“I’m not asking you to do anything, Champion,” Haggar said simply. “What you do is your opinion. The Galra methods will lead you to survival whilst your morals may be the end of you. Victory or Death. That is the policy your opponents will be abiding by.”_

Shiro hadn’t replied to her back then but he had battled in the Arena. Humans could be impressive when it came to self-preservation, especially this one. Even with extreme exhaustion, he had been able to pass every single test she had put him through. That was why even till today, he would always remain her Champion.


	2. Stand By You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Nanowrimo is over and I’m not in the mood for writing due to multiple reasons, including my own mental health and just because I wrote 50K last month, so I’m a little tired. That said, I am glad because it gives me a chance to update my backlogged stories. Thank you so much to ‘Sunshine-hime’ for betareading this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.

**2\. Stand By You**

Two years didn’t seem like a very long time, especially because the time had passed by was so beautiful. Life was at peace and even though problems were a part of everyday life, Haru Shinkai was happy with the way things were right now. He had found his soulmate and the quiet moments they spent together were eternal. Moments he captured in his mind and heart, so they would remain there forever. Yuujin had been doing a lot better now as well, with his weekly sessions with Remedimon along with his graduation from University approaching. It had taken a while for his friend to gain the confidence in creating his own identity, but he had finally decided he had wanted to help children.

Haru could understand the pain and loneliness that Yuujin felt from the way Mio had treated him. His best friend never spoke about it to him but the sadness that filled his eyes every time Mother’s Day came around made it so painfully obvious. This was despite the fact that Haru’s mother always treated Yuujin like another son. Right now, he and Ai were waiting for Yuujin at the bookshop since he was planning to join them after University was finished.

“Yuujin-kun is running a little bit late,” Ai said, setting the tray of tea on the table. “Maybe class went over time.”

Haru nodded. “Yeah, it is his final year, after all.” He, himself, had graduated a few months ago and due to his GPA had gotten an amazing job in a nearby laboratory. Researching Artificial Intelligence was a relatively new field and there was not much scope for it yet, so it wasn’t the most well-paid job but definitely something that he genuinely enjoyed. He hadn’t gone into the lab today because as a research area with not much foundation, working hours were generally pretty flexible. Many of his colleagues had told him to change his area of research to something with previous case history but this wasn’t something he was doing simply for the sake of it being a profession. 

The sound of footsteps brought him back to the present as his best friend finally came into the bookshop's hideout so the Appmon could be there as well.

“Hey, sorry, I’m late,” Yuujin said, rubbing the back of his head, as he Appliarised Offmon. “Makoto needed my help with something, and I couldn’t say no.”

Offmon giggled. “Yuujin can never say no to Makoto.”

Yuujin flushed. “Offmon, that’s not true! Makoto’s a precious friend, that’s all.” 

Haru smiled, shaking his head. He had only met Makoto once, but the young boy reminded him a lot of how he used to be. Being around someone like Yuujin was definitely good for him. Not to mention, it was nice that Yuujin finally had the confidence to make some friends outside the group. “It’s okay. Makoto-kun is your important friend, I’m glad you didn’t leave him.”

Yuujin laughed. “Yeah, he rarely asks me for anything. The tea didn’t get cold did it?”

Ai giggled. Leave it to Yuujin to worry about the simple things – he and Haru were alike in that way, after all. “I can always reheat it, don’t worry. I’ll bring more cookies too.” She headed towards the kitchen, hearing Haru and Yuujin begin to talk and laugh. All of them had grown up now but some things would never change, nor did she think she ever wanted them to. Yuujin was the first A.I. to ever form a friendship with a human and change due to that. He had a better sense of himself than most humans did, those who held free will and still made horrible decisions. Like Mio – who was willing to wipe out all of humanity for her own personal gain. She had still never been caught – something which had been a struggle for all of them to accept but at the same time, Ai knew all of them would fight tooth and nail to keep Yuujin from being hurt by Mio again.

She also wasn’t the only evil that proved how vile humans could be. Akuma, unlike Mio, had been let off with a warning and hadn’t bothered Haru again in the last two years but she would never forget the terror he struck in her best friend. She was glad his threat was dealt with too and Haru seemed to be doing okay in general. Reheating the tea and cookies, she brought it back to her two best friends. 

“Thank you, Ai-chan,” Yuujin said gently. “Haru and I were just catching up on everything on how things have been. It has been two weeks since we all last saw each other after all. How are things with you?”

Ai poured the tea into the cups as she sat down, smiling. “It’s been good. I haven’t been able to help out much at the bookshop as usual since I’ve been working on my first book.” Her face fell a little. “Dad’s not too pleased about it though. He thinks I’m setting myself up on an unstable journey.”

“Kashiki-san is just concerned for you, Ai-chan,” Haru said gently. “He’ll understand your dreams once he sees how successful your book is after publishing.”

Ai’s heart lifted a bit. “Do you really think he’ll understand, Haru-kun? I mean, I’m not so sure…we haven’t really been speaking for anything other than work-related stuff.” She fiddled her hands nervously as she looked down, having not touched her tea. Her friends had been busy, so she hadn’t wanted to bother them, but now that they were all together, just thinking of the distance between herself and her father brought tears to her eyes. 

“Ai-chan,” Haru’s expression fell a bit. “Have things been that bad? I’m so sorry, Ai-chan. I should have been there for you.”

“We should have been there for you,” Yuujin added onto Haru’s words, own face falling as he reached over, taking her hand into his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“No, no, it’s okay,” Ai said, quickly wiping away the water that had come to her eyes. “We’re not children anymore, we all have our own lives.”

Haru took Ai’s free hand, shaking his head. “Ai-chan, we may not be children anymore but we’re still your friends. I just wish you had told us so we could be here to support you.”

Gatchmon who had been snoozing next to Haru had jolted awake upon the turn of the conversation. He was peering into his magnifying glass. “According to my search, becoming a children’s author is a risky career because there’s always a risk of your book not selling well. Of course, many people still pursue the profession of being a writer, but it doesn’t take away from the risk that’s involved. Your Dad is probably worried about that, since writing is your main career, right? Haru’s right, once you’re doing well your Dad will come around, since it will take his fears away and everything.”

“Until then, we’re here to support you when your Dad can’t,” Yuujin said as Offmon nodded in agreement, smiling.

“That’s right, offu,” Offmon said, climbing up beside Yuujin as he had previously been munching on a cookie.

Ai looked around at her friends and for the first time in weeks, she finally felt as if everything was going to be okay, no matter what. “Thank you, guys.”

* * *

Moving from being one of the Nine Gods to getting offers to perform as a casual singer for other companies, Eri Karan had quite the busy schedule. It was a struggle to find time for herself, let alone her family and friends but she had to admit – if it weren’t for Doka-chan and Coachmon by her side, she would have probably lost the will to continue. When she would hit her lowest point and feel like just maybe she wasn’t cut out for this, they would both remind her of what was important. They would remind her of all she had done to reach here. After all, she was ranked third in the Nine Gods and that had not come overnight. Right now, the beautiful singer sat outside "New Directions," the agency that had taken over from what was formerly known as "Appliyama," with a thin piece of paper in her hand.

Dokamon floated in CHIP-form beside her. “What’s wrong, wasu? You seem nervous, Eri-chan.”

“Even though I’m one of the Nine Gods and getting casual performances as a singer, this is the first time I've gotten the chance to go even higher,” Eri said, eyes wide as she stared at the piece of paper. “Doka-chan, do you know what’s on this paper?”

“An opportunity to make your dreams come true, wasu?” Dokamon said blinking and Eri laughed.

“It is, but it’s so much more than that, Doka-chan,” Eri said, eyes shining as she explained this to her best friend. “This is a scheduled appointment for Satoru Kinomoto, the CEO in charge of the business called "Starlight." It was a company that was founded in Tokyo and is now an international business. He called me in for a meeting – said he saw me on TV and wanted to meet me personally.”

Dokamon beamed. “That’s amazing, wasu! Eri-chan is sure to get a job there as a singer.”

“The singing company that’s owned by Starlight is called Starzine,” Eri explained, fists clenching. “If I make it in as one of the singers there, I could have a chance to be an international singing sensation. I could make so many people and children smile, Doka-chan.”

“When do you have to go, Eri-chan?” Dokamon asked curiously.

“The appointment is scheduled for tomorrow,” Eri admitted, her voice calming down from the excitement bubbling in it, heart beginning to thud a little. “Doka-chan, do you think I should dress up? No, I want to impress him with my work, not with my looks. Maybe I should ask Gatchmon to search for me on what I should do. Wait, does that sound too desperate?” 

Dokamon laughed a little at Eri’s words. “Eri-chan, you should do what you do best and just wear whatever you want.”

Eri thought about that and nodded. “Okay, in that case, I’ll just do what comes naturally.” 

Her voice was something she should exercise in case he wanted a live example of her singing. Maybe she would use her main song because even now, it’s what most people asked her to perform. It was odd though. She hadn’t expected the song to be this popular when she was 21 years old and no longer a young teenager. But maybe there was something truly enticing in making people smile and that was what kept her interesting. Well, she would give them all an explosive performance that they would remember for the rest of their lives. 


End file.
